echorrorlarpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Midnight Man
A Tulpa that has been dormant for millenia, unintentionally awoken due to the events of "A Midnight Project". Original Ritual "The Midnight Game" is an old pagan ritual used mainly as punishment for those who have broken the laws of a pagan religion. While it is mainly used as a scare tactic to not disobey the gods, there is still a very real chance of death to those who play the Midnight Game. There's an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring. It is highly recommended that you DO NOT play the Midnight Game. However, for those few thrill seekers searching for a rush or those delving into obscure occult rituals, these are the simple instructions on how to play. Do so at your own risk. INSTRUCTIONS PREREQUISITES: It must be exactly 12:00AM when you begin performing the ritual, otherwise it will not work. The materials required include a candle, a wooden door, at least one drop of your own blood, a piece of paper, matches or a lighter, and salt. If you are playing with multiple people, they will all need their own of the aforementioned materials and will have to perform the steps below separately. #Write your full name (first, middle, and last) on a piece of paper and put at least one drop of blood on the same paper. Allow it to soak in. #*Turn off all the lights in the house. Go to your door and place the paper with your name in front of it. Take the candle and light it. Afterward, place the candle on top of the paper with your name. #**Knock on your own door 22 times (the hour MUST be 12:00AM upon the final knock), then open the door, blow out the candle, and close the door. You have just allowed the "Midnight Man" into your home. #***Immediately relight your candle. This is where the game begins. You must now lurk around your completely dark house with the lit candle in hand. Your goal is to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs until exactly 3:33AM. Should your candle ever go out, it is because the Midnight Man is near you. You must relight your candle within the next ten seconds. If you are unsuccessful in relighting the candle, you must immediately surround yourself with a circle of salt. If you are unsuccessful in both of these, the Midnight Man will induce a hallucination of your greatest fear until 3:33AM. If you are successful in relighting the candle, you may proceed. If you are successful in creating the circle of salt, you must remain within the circle until 3:33AM. You must continue until 3:33AM without being attacked by the Midnight Man or being trapped within the circle of salt to win the Midnight Game. The Midnight Man will leave at 3:33AM and you will be safe to proceed with your morning. Staying in one spot the entire game will only result in the Midnight Man finding you. It is highly advised you continue moving throughout the game. *DO NOT turn on any lights during the Midnight Game. **DO NOT use a flashlight during the Midnight Game. ***DO NOT go to sleep during the Midnight Game. ****DO NOT use another person's blood on your name. *****DO NOT use a lighter to substitute for a candle. It will not work. ******DEFINITELY DO NOT attempt to provoke the Midnight Man in ANY WAY. Even if you win, he will be watching you for the rest of your life. That is all. Have fun. The Reawakening The events of the video series "A Midnight Project" led to this being returning to our plane of existence after a centuries long disappearance. The dormancy has allowed its powers to surge unchecked beneath the notice of the general public for all that time. It has done nothing but grown more powerful, and the addition of a psychic spark from The Faceless Mind has allowed it to return. Very little is known about it, though it exhibits behavior similar to The Slenderman. Many legends have been written about it, always using a different name. The PBI have a file on it, though due to its strange disappearance, it is regarded, even by them, as a mere superstition. Category:Character Category:Antagonist